Dicha
by elmerodeador
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Bliss de BoothBonesLover1 Post 4x07 Oneshot – Dicha. Sorpresa. Enfado. Melancolía. Silencio. Dicha. Exploración del círculo de emociones/pensamientos/sentimientos de Elena tratando con las consecuencias de acostarse con Damon. Definitivamente tiene lemmons :)


**Título Original**: Bliss

**Autor Original**: BoothBonesLover1

**Rating**: M

**Resumen**: Post 4x07 Oneshot – Dicha. Sorpresa. Enfado. Melancolía. Silencio. Dicha. Exploración del círculo de emociones/pensamientos/sentimientos de Elena tratando con las consecuencias de acostarse con Damon. Definitivamente tiene lemmons :)

**Disclaimer**: _The Vampire Diaries_, y todos los personakes que aparecen, pertenecen a Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, CW, etc

**Notas**: Leí esta maravillosa historia hace unos días y quise compartirla con mis amigos. Ahora con el permiso de su autor también publico su traducción aquí.

**Dicha**

Dientes afilados mordisquean con delicadeza mi lóbulo de la oreja, sacándome de mi profundo sueño. Mis ojos parpadean por la luz del sol antes de volver a cerrarse rápidamente otra vez – No estoy lista para dejar mi cálido y confortable sitio en los brazos de Morfeo. Siento suaves, cálidos labios apretados contra mi cuello, dientes rozando con suavidad mi yugular, y me estremezco con la sensación, un sonoro gemido escapa de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerlo. Mi cuerpo ha experimentado tanto placer en las últimas 12 horas que incluso con mi resistencia vampírica, no estoy segura si puedo con más.

"Elena" Oigo la voz de Damon llamándome suavemente, y no puedo evitar sonreír al sentir su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo todavía desnudo, arrastrándome firmemente, colocando mi espalda contra su cálido pecho. Puedo sentir su dureza contra la parte baja de mi espalda, y tengo que tragar duro cuando siento como una descarga de lujuria recorre todo mi cuerpo, a pesar de mi agotamiento. Dios, este hombre me hace sentir cosas que no sabía que existían, que nunca he imaginado que podría sentir, que no puedo negar que siento – aún con la brillante luz del día. "Despierta dormilona"

Gruño en protesta y agotamiento, moviendo mi cabeza, mis ojos todavía negándose a abrirse. "No…"

Damon se ríe, y para ser sinceros, es una risa real, y suena increíble y diferente, y tan rara viniendo de él. Abro un ojo y veo su cara aproximarse hacia mí, esos brillantes ojos azules, sus increíblemente suaves labios curvados en una sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, sonrojándome un poco cuando sus ojos recorren hambrientamente mi pecho descubierto. Su mano alcanza a trazar una línea desde mi mandíbula y que baja entre mis pechos, tentándome al principio, pero cuando tiemblo con el contacto de su dedo, la piel de gallina por dónde pasa, él continúa con más determinación, agachándose para que sus labios dejen húmedos besos sobre mis pechos antes de apoyar su cabeza allí, usándolos como una almohada, esperando a que me despierte completamente.

Con un pequeño esfuerzo, consigo abrir mi otro ojo, y estiro los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, desperezándome como un gato. Puedo sentir cada músculo de mi cuerpo volviendo a la vida. Ronroneo alegremente y acerco la cara de Damon hacia la mía, finalmente completamente despierta, y desesperada por probarle otra vez.

Nuestros labios se encuentran suavemente, dulcemente, de una manera que es tan diferente de nuestra desesperada, necesitada primera vez la noche anterior. Pero siento el mismo innegable fuego dentro de mi cuando su lengua recorre mi boca, uniéndose con la mía. Dios, como besa este hombre. ¿A quién trato de engañar? Este hombre besa, lame, succiona, y folla como yo nunca había imaginado…y por mucho que haya intentado negarlo, he pasado algún tiempo imaginando como sería.

Él nos gira, quedando apoyado sobre su espalda y yo encima, todavía con nuestras bocas juntas, le beso con un poco más de desesperación, mis manos agarrando su suave pelo negro, manteniendo su boca inclinada junto a la mía de la manera que yo quiero. Sabe como el paraíso, a picante y a bourbon, y a un pizca de sangre, y a todas esas cosas que sólo puedo identificar como Damon. Sabe delicioso. Puedo notar incluso restos de mi misma en él que quedaron después de nuestras … actividades más íntimas. Podría vivir aquí, lo sé. Me monto a horcajadas sobre él en un instante y le miro directamente a la cara, mis piernas envolviéndole, y puedo sentirle contra mis labios íntimos, duro, cálido, palpitante, vivo, lo quiero tan desesperadamente, a pesar de todas las veces que nos hemos tenido el uno al otro la pasada noche. Nunca fui dominante en la cama cuando era humana, y no sé si esto es sólo porque estoy con Damon, o si es porque soy un vampiro, o por la combinación de ambas – pero Damon tenía razón en lo que me dijo ayer por la noche, nunca me he sentido más viva. De todas formas, sea cual sea la razón, puedo decir que a Damon le encanta porque gruñe suavemente y se empuja contra mi. Yo dejo escapar de mis labios un gemido de necesidad. Soy adicta a él, a este sentimiento, lo juro.

"Joder Elena, eres tan increíblemente preciosa" dice ahogadamente, alejándome de él un momento para mirarme, y momentáneamente me sorprende lo que veo en sus ojos brillantes por la amenaza de lágrimas no derramadas. Estás llenos de emoción, todos los pensamientos y sentimientos sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas 12 horas zumbando entre nosotros. Puedo sentir mis propias lágrimas queriendo escapar mientras miro en esas profundas piscinas que son sus ojos, abrumada por lo que veo. Él deja escapar una respiración irregular antes de volver a hablar otra vez: "Sé que no puedes decirlo ahora, pero Dios, Elena te quiero tantísimo…"

Con sus palabras, mi cara se rompe en la más grande de las sonrisas, y mi corazón no-muerto da un vuelco. Estoy tan feliz aquí, en sus brazos, envuelta alrededor de él en esta bruma de la madrugada. Soy increíblemente feliz. No puedo siquiera empezar a repasar todas las cosas que este increíble hombre me hace sentir, todas las emociones que se atropellan en mi mente ahora mismo. Damon es… perfecto para mí. Eso es en todo lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo. Él es sarcástico y exasperante, y leal e impredecible, y siempre me pone a mi primero y es un mártir si se trata de proteger a la gente que quiere, y tiene el corazón más grande y precioso que jamás he visto, y me quiere. Unas pocas lágrimas se derraman por mi cara, y con dulzura él las retira con besos antes de que sus labios se vuelvan a unir a los míos en otro beso dolorosamente dulce.

"Damon…" susurro, apartándole de mi durante una fracción de segundo. Puedo escuchar un deje de emoción en mi voz. "Yo …"

_Toc toc toc_. Ambos nos miramos, sobresaltados. Mientras alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación con urgencia, Damon maldice en voz baja.

"¿Damon? Tenemos que hablar. Ahora" Doy un grito ahogado en cuanto oigo la voz de Stefan a través de la puerta, y veo mis sentimientos claramente reflejados en la cara de Damon antes de que su mirada se dirija a la puerta. En este instante estoy completa y absolutamente paralizada, más de lo que he estado en toda mi vida, no muevo ni un músculo. No tengo ni idea de si Stefan sabe que estoy aquí, y desesperadamente deseo que no entre, especialmente no cuando estoy sobre su hermano en lo que decididamente no tiene nada de abrazo platónico. No hay manera de que él pueda ver esto de otra forma que no sea como lo que realmente es. No estoy avergonzada de lo que he hecho con Damon, ni mucho menos, pero no quiero que Stefan vea que posiblemente el mayor de sus miedos se ha hecho realidad. Sujeto la cara de Damon entre mis manos con delicadeza y le obligo a mirarme a los ojos. Muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado suavemente, esperando que él entenderá que no quiero que Stefan entre aquí – aunque estoy segura que él se siente igual y que no necesito decírselo. Él asiente, lo entiende –lo sabe.

"Dame – dame un minuto, Stef," Damon empieza, se aclara su garganta antes de continuar. "Te veo ahora en el comedor, ¿vale?"

Hay silencio en el otro lado de la puerta durante al menos un minuto, y casi puedo visualizar la cara de Stefan mientras está pensando que está pasando aquí. Sigo conteniendo la respiración, mis ojos todavía conectados con los de Damon. Finalmente, Stefan responde, su voz profunda, tirante. "Oh, vale, te veo en un minuto"

Me relajo un poco cuando escucho los pasos de Stefan desaparecer escaleras abajo, y dejo escapar la respiración que no necesito y que no me había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando. Damon coloca su dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que permanezca callada y yo asiento, empezando a quitarme de encima de él, pero de repente me atrae otra vez y aplasta sus labios contra los míos con desesperación. Puedo sentir la incertidumbre en su beso, el miedo de romper esta perfecta burbuja que hemos creado en las últimas 12 horas. Sus manos se pasean por mi pelo, y por mi espalda, acercándome a él todo lo físicamente posible, y yo le devuelvo el beso tan fuerte como puedo antes de apartarme, tomar su cara entre mis manos y volver a acercarme a él para besarle con ternura.

Atrapo su mirada con la mía, mis pulgares acariciando sus mejillas delicadamente, y vuelvo a acercarme a él, presionando mis labios suavemente con los suyos, permitiéndole sentir todo lo que estoy pensando.

"Relájate" Le susurro, en un volumen que estoy segura que sólo puede escuchar él, a pesar de que haya otro vampiro escuchando a hurtadillas en la casa "Yo estaré todavía aquí al final del día, te lo prometo"

Él asiente, aunque todavía puedo ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, y no puedo culparle, ni por un segundo. Nosotros hemos pasado por esto antes, una y otra vez – no en el mismo grado, pero le he decepcionado en cada oportunidad que he tenido, y me maldeciré a mi misma si lo hago esta vez.

"Te lo prometo Damon" Le imploro que me crea, y él asiente, me sonríe, las comisuras de su boca levantándose un poco antes de dejar suavemente un beso en mi frente.

Maniobra para salir de debajo de mí, y yo me siento en el medio de la cama, desnuda como el día en que nací, y sin sentir vergüenza alguna, mientras él se mueve por la habitación alrededor de mí, buscando las prendas de ropa que todavía puede usar – las que no le arranqué en mi momento de lujuria ayer por la noche. El pensamiento sobre la forma en la que su camisa fue destrozada aparece en mi cabeza, y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, y cuando veo a Damon sonriendo mientras se está poniendo otra camiseta negra, sé que está pensando sobre eso también.

Rápidamente se pone los vaqueros de la noche anterior y se dirige hacia la puerta, deteniéndose un momento para darme una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

**Sorpresa**

Entro en la habitación de Stefan tan silenciosamente como puedo y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando veo una bolsa de viaje apoyada en un rincón. Mis bolsas de ayer por la noche están todavía escaleras abajo, en el vestíbulo dónde las dejé antes de que Damon y yo nos distrajésemos. Me pregunto por un breve momento si Stefan se habrá dado cuenta de ellas, y como se lo habrá tomado. Agarro la bolsa y camino de puntillas hacia la habitación de invitados que hay al lado de la habitación de Damon. Me ducho y me visto tan rápidamente como puedo, recogiendo mi pelo sin secar en un desastroso moño, y entonces miro mi móvil. Tengo tres llamadas perdidas de Caroline esta mañana, y 5 mensajes de ella que me ha enviado a lo largo de la noche.

Sacudo mi cabeza con resignación y con un poco de preocupación, y les echo un vistazo rápidamente.

_Elena, ¿puedes llamarme?_

_Elena, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante, ¿no recibiste mi último mensaje?_

_¿Estás ahí? Realmente necesito hablar contigo. Llámame por favor._

_¡Buenos días, mejor que tengas una buena razón para no contestar a mis mensajes!¡Llámame, ahora!_

_¿Hola?_

Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y abro un nuevo mensaje para contestarle.

**¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Estaba tan cansada ayer, han sido un par de días de locos, y me dormí pronto. ¡Me acabo de despertar! ¿Qué pasa?**

No me siento culpable por mentirle sobre que estuve haciendo la noche anterior, porque sé que Caroline no está ni siquiera cerca de estar preparada para escuchar lo que tengo que decir sobre las novedades de mi relación con Damon.

Como era de esperar, su respuesta es casi instantánea. Definitivamente esta chica usa su velocidad vampírica para teclear.

_Vale. Bonnie y yo acabamos de llegar al Grille para comer. ¿Te vienes? Nosotras hablaremos cuando estés aquí._

No quiero ir. Realmente no quiero ir. Quiero ir escaleras abajo, coger a Damon, arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, arrancarle su ropa, y pasar el resto del día perdida en ese glorioso cuerpo que tiene, adorándole y siendo adorada de vuelta. Genial, ahora estoy excitada otra vez. No quiero ir. De verdad no quiero ir.

Tengo que ir. Lo sé. Después de la discusión que Caroline y yo tuvimos ayer, tengo que hacer las paces. Y conozco a Caroline. Si ella quiere que vaya a comer con ella y Bonnie, entonces hará que eso suceda de una forma u otra, esté o no yo dispuesta.

**Bien. Dame 30 minutos.**

Otra vez, su respuesta es inmediata.

_Bien. Te esperamos J_

Guardo mi móvil en el bolsillo y salgo de la habitación, tomando una profunda e innecesaria bocanada de aire para calmar mis nervios. No quiero bajar y encarar a Stefan ahora mismo. De hecho esa podría ser la última cosa en la tierra que quiero hacer ahora mismo. Él sabrá lo que he hecho. Estoy segura de eso, y no quiero ver como su cara irradia toda la decepción y el disgusto sobre mis acciones.

Paro al final de las escaleras, reuniendo el coraje para caminar hacia ellos, mis oídos finalmente ajustándose para escuchar la conversación que los dos hermanos están teniendo. Mi sangre se hiela.

"Te estás aprovechando de ella, Damon" Escucho a Stefan decir, su voz destilando furia. No estoy segura si le he escuchado alguna vez tan enfadado. ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Aprovechándose de quién? ¿De mi?

"Esa es la cosa más ridícula que jamás he escuchado. ¿Cómo me estoy aprovechando de ella, Stefan?" Escucho a Damon responder enfadado, y casi puedo sentir la oleada de emoción contenida manar a través de él fuera de la habitación. Puedo decir que está ofendido de que alguien sugiera que se está aprovechando de mi. Lo que significa que eso debe ser sobre lo que están hablando.

"Ya te lo he dicho" Oigo a Stefan replicar con veneno en su voz. "Tú le hiciste sentir esas cosas, le has hecho ser una persona diferente, ella no ha sido la misma persona desde que está engendrada por ti"

Me siento aturdida, aterrada, y atemorizada desde el preciso momento en el que la palabra "engendrada" se filtra en mi cerebro, y de repente me encuentro en el comedor, en frente de Stefan, antes de que pueda darme cuenta de que me he movido.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando Stefan?" Le suelto, y estoy segura de que estoy disparando dagas con mis ojos, directamente hacia él.

"Elena, cálmate", empieza, y eso es lo único que necesito para perder el control, y antes de que me de cuenta, mis manos han agarrado su camiseta, lo he levantado del suelo, y le estoy gruñendo. Mi cara de vampiro aparece en el momento en que pierdo el control. Puedo sentir las venas extendiéndose por mi rostro, y me siento increíblemente bien dejándolas salir. Siento que Damon está justo detrás de mí, inseguro todavía de si debería o no intervenir. Stefan trata de soltarse de mi agarre, y puedo ver en sus ojos que está asustado – realmente asustado – del vampiro que soy ahora mismo. Ninguno de ellos me ha visto así de enfadada antes, y soy todavía una Elena con la que Stefan no sabe como tratar – tema recurrente en las últimas semanas.

"Elena, Caroline y yo estamos 99% seguros que tú estás engendrada por Damon, y que es eso lo que está provocando que te comportes 'diferente' – "

No le dejo acabar su frase. En el momento en que el nombre de Caroline deja sus labios, le dejo caer sobre el sofá, y salgo disparada hacia mi coche antes de que ninguno de los hermanos pueda reaccionar.

**Enfado**

"¡Engendrada!", siseo entre dientes mientras camino hacia la mesa que Bonnie y Caroline están ocupando en la esquina del Grille.

Estoy tan enfada, tan llena de rabia, que puedo sentir como apenas veo mi destino, a pesar de tener super visión vampírica. Me dirijo hacia allí como una mujer poseída, y estoy francamente sorprendida de no haber matado a nadie. "¿Piensas que estoy jodidamente engendrada por él? ¿Es esa tu explicación?"

"Elena…" Caroline implora suavemente, rápidamente dándose cuenta de la magnitud de mi enfado por la forma en que le he hablado. Deja que su mirada se pasee un momento por el Grille para ver si alguien se ha dado cuenta de mi comportamiento antes de que yo deje caer mi cartera sonoramente sobre la mesa. Ella al menos tiene la decencia de mirarme un poco preocupada por este comportamiento tan impropio de mi, Bonnie ni siquiera puede reunir el coraje para mirarme a los ojos, manteniendo su mirada clavada en sus manos que tiene sobre la mesa. "Sólo cálmate Elena, por favor. Deja que hablemos sobre esto."

Cabreada, me siento en el banco al lado de Bonnie, quien rápidamente se mueve hacia el medio, definitivamente más cerca de Caroline que de mi. Estoy mirando a la rubia vampiro directamente a los ojos. En este momento me descubro a mi misma pensando en que quiero empalarla con cualquier objeto puntiagudo de madera. "¡Qué me calme Caroline! ¿Tú quieres que me calme? ¡Joder! ¡Estoy tan furiosa contigo y con Stefan ahora mismo que ni siquiera puedo – ugh!"

Cierro mis ojos y respiro profundamente, luchando por mantener las venas que amenazan con extenderse por mi cara. Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco respiraciones profundas. Gradualmente noto que la sensación se disipa, y abro los ojos para ver a Bonnie y a Caroline mirarme con recelo, inseguras de que hacer con mi estallido.

Les devuelvo la mirada, no queriendo ser la primera en hablar, esperando por una respuesta, esperando por una disculpa, una explicación, lo que sea. Caroline abre su boca y rápidamente la cierra otra vez, hinchando sus mejillas para luego exhalar profundamente, y puedo ver los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando, obviamente tratando de crear un plan de ataque. A pesar de mi furia hacia ellas, verla tan nerviosa me proporciona un breve momento de oscuro entretenimiento. "¿No tienes nada que decir sobre eso? ¿Nada?"

Bonnie parece recuperar el valor de repente, y me mira, su rostro serio, "Elena, nos preocupamos por ti, y queremos lo mejor para ti. No le arranques la cabeza a Caroline sólo porque no te guste lo que ella ha dicho, ella sólo te ha dicho como son las cosas"

"¿Y cómo son Bonnie?", vocifero. Sus palabras cabreándome incluso más, "¿Cómo sabríais cualquiera de vosotras como son? ¿Cómo sabríais cualquiera de vosotras por lo que he pasado?"

"Elena," Caroline interrumpe, consiguiendo que la mire, "Somos tus mejores amigas, nos conocemos de toda la vida – tienes que saber que nosotras no queremos hacerte daño. Nosotras queremos que seas feliz, queremos ayudarte antes de que hagas algo que no pueda deshacerse – "

Resoplo fuerte, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, y dejando que las palabras salgan de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. "¿Algo que no pueda ser desecho? ¿Cómo que Caroline? ¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa que yo haga? ¿Romper con Stefan? ¿Sucumbir ante Damon? ¿Acostarme con Damon? Es eso, ¿verdad?" Respiro hondo y vuelvo a mirarlas. Mis siguientes palabras salen en un susurro y disfruto de compartir esta pequeña exquisitez de información. "Noticia de última hora chicas – demasiado tarde. Hecho, hecho, y más que hecho"

Caroline me mira como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago y Bonnie da un pequeño grito. Caroline mira alrededor de la habitación rápidamente antes de apoyarse en la mesa. "¿Nos estás diciendo que has tenido sexo con Damon?"

Asiento, me sonrojo un poco ante la imagen de él retorciéndose debajo de mi. La mesa está en un completo silencio mientras mis dos mejores amigas tratan de procesar el hecho de que hice lo prohibido – tuve sexo con el hombre que ellas desprecian. Me tomo un segundo para meter el dedo en la llaga. "Más de una vez"

"Wow", Bonnie susurra suavemente, sus ojos llenos de simpatía cuando ella coge una de mis manos entre las de ella. Está bien tener su consuelo, aunque no me lo esperaba. "Lo siento Elena" Mis ojos se abren de golpe, y retiro mi mano bruscamente, sorprendida por sus palabras.

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué?" pregunto confundida. "¿Por qué?"

"Esto tiene que ser más duro de procesar para ti, ahora que tú sabes que sólo sucedió porque tú estás engendrada de él" Caroline dice delicadamente, para más horror. "Él se aprovechó del vínculo para que rompieras con Stefan y te acostaras con él"

Las miro boquiabierta, con un aspecto que seguro me hace parecer medio loca. Apenas puedo digerir lo que está insinuando Caroline – no sólo insinuando – está diciéndolo claramente. Que la única razón por que yo dormí con Damon en porque él me lo dijo. ¿Qué él me hizo romper con Stefan? Sacudo la cabeza, y siento las lágrimas ardiendo y amenazando con caer. Estoy tan enfadada y disgustada en nombre de Damon. ¿Cómo puede verle todo el mundo menos yo, de esa manera – como un monstruo que no tiene nada bueno dentro de él? ¿Cómo soy la única que lo ve como realmente es?

"¿Qué está mal con vosotras? ¿Eso es lo que pensáis que me tiene disgustada?" Pregunto, y puedo escuchar que mi voz es áspera, las lágrimas empezando a caer. "¿Pensáis que estoy disgustada porque él me hizo hacer esas cosas y ahora mi relación con Stefan está acabada?"

Ninguna de ellas dice nada, sólo asienten, esa exasperante mirada de simpatía todavía presente en sus ojos. No puedo decidir si sólo quiero levantarme y marcharme o si quiero poner todas las verdades sobre la mesa, aquí y ahora. En el fondo, sé que no me iré, no hasta que haya intentado hacerles entender, porque más que ninguna otra cosa, quiero su apoyo en esto. Quiero poder apoyarme en ellas, llorar en sus hombros, dejar salir mi enfado – de la misma forma que lo hice con Matt y con Stefan. Quiero compartir con ellas que eufórica fue la noche de ayer, y que feliz la mañana de hoy.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Finalmente les digo, y ante mi horror, sin aviso ninguno, siento todo el enfado, húmedo, en una asquerosa avalancha de lágrimas que empiezan a caer. "¿Queréis saber como me siento? ¿Realmente queréis estar aquí para mi como amigas? ¡Os necesito a las dos ahora mismo! ¡A mi lado! ¿No podéis ver eso? Quiero poder sentarme a comer con mis dos mejores amigas, decirles que al final he encontrado lo que quería. Que al final las cosas con Stefan han terminado y que he pasado página"

Lloro ruidosamente, y Caroline trata de silenciarme delicadamente cuando el camarero mira incómodamente en nuestra dirección. Ignoro por completo su intento de consuelo y sigo con mi diatriba. "Quiero sentarme a comer con mis dos mejores amigas y decirles que finalmente sucumbí, y que ha sido la noche más asombrosa de toda mi vida con un chico con el que tengo una conexión loca, salvaje e increíble. Y no puedo hacer eso" Me muevo completamente rota en el asiento. Me siento tan sola aquí con ellas, como si hubieran kilómetros de distancia entre nosotras, cómo si por un momento ellas no supieran quien soy yo. "Estáis tan desesperadas pensando que debe haber algo mal conmigo, que Damon es despreciable, que el hecho de que yo sienta algo por él significa que yo necesito ser arreglada"

Es Caroline quien habla primero, lo que no me sorprende – Bonnie es del equipo 'ninguno de los Salvatore', pero Caroline es claramente del equipo 'Stefan' Lo que me sorprende son las lágrimas que resbalan por su cara en respuesta a mi discurso. Ella sujeta firmemente mis manos sobre la mesa. "¿No puedes verlo Elena? Has sido diferente desde que te convertiste, y tus sentimientos por Damon han estado aquí desde ese momento" Sacudo mi cabeza pero ella continúa. "Tú has dicho una y otra vez que siempre sería Stefan, siempre, y tú has sido un vampiro, ¿por cuánto? , ¿unas pocas semanas? Y ahora de repente quieres a Damon"

"¡No!", Grito en protesta - ¿cómo está tan equivocada? ¿Cómo puedo hacerles entender lo perdidas que están? ¿Cómo puedo hacerles entender?

"¿Habéis olvidado el año pasado? ¡Stefan se fue! ¡Él me dejó! ¿Y quién estuvo allí conmigo? Damon. ¿Quién pasó todos los días conmigo? ¡Damon! ¿Quién impidió que me volviera loca cuando mi novio se convirtió en un destripador? ¡Damon! ¿Quién me obligaba a levantarme de la cama cada mañana para que fuera al colegio? ¡Damon! ¿Quién venía en mi ayuda al instante cuando yo necesitaba algo? ¡Damon! ¿Quién era la única persona que podía hacerme feliz, que podía hacerme reír, que podía hacerme olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo? ¡Damon!" Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro y mi corazón se contrae al darse cuenta de todas las razones por las que me enamoré de Damon hace más de un año. Él era increíble, estaba allí para mi de maneras en las que nadie más estaba, incluyendo las dos chicas sentadas en frente de mí.

"Elena, no estoy diciendo que Damon no te quiera" Caroline contesta, apretando mis manos. Bonnie se acerca a mi en el banco, y me tenso cuando ella coloca su brazo alrededor de mis hombros en un intento de consolarme. Puede sentir mi piel erizarse bajo su toque, pero no la aparto, y Caroline continúa. "Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver que Damon te quiere, lo que nosotras estamos diciendo es que tú no le correspondes. No le quieres. No lo hacías y no lo haces"

Yo resoplo con burla y abre mi boca para protestar, pero ella me aprieta la mano y continúa hablando. "Tú apartaste a Damon y le dijiste a él que todavía era Stefan, que siempre sería Stefan. Cada vez que te sacaba de la cama, era porque tú estabas deprimida sobre la marcha de Stefan. Cada vez que él estaba allí para ti, es porque tú necesitabas ayuda para encontrar a Stefan. Elegiste a Stefan, Elena. ¿Recuerdas? Sólo unas semanas antes, Damon te pidió que eligieras, ¡pensaste que estaban muriendo y elegiste a Stefan!"

Los ojos de Caroline están brillantes con lágrimas, y a pesar de sacudir mi cabeza, ella presiona un poco más, " Y ahora, de repente, has cambiado de opinión. Como si tus sentimientos de antes no importasen. Algo está mal Elena. Algo está realmente mal, y sólo no quiero verte sufrir"

Respiro pesadamente, mirándole a los ojos, y puedo ver que no está diciendo ni haciendo nada para herirme. Su intención es pura. Cree que tiene razón. Cree que ellos tienen razón, ella y Stefan, y que yo he cambiado, que soy diferente. ¿Soy diferente? Ella está intentando salvarme, de esa manera tan Caroline que tiene. Realmente no debería estar enfadada con ella, no debería estarlo, pero lo único que quiero es que me crea. La escucho, escucho lo que está diciendo, escucho que ridículo suena cuando lo pone en palabras. Lucho por Stefan, lo quiero de vuelta, lo tengo de vuelta, lo elijo, rompemos, e inmediatamente me meto en la cama con el psicópata de su hermano mayor – pero no es así, y necesito que ellas intenten entender. Respiro profundamente otra vez, cierro los ojos, y después de un minuto vuelvo a abrirlos, sintiéndome ligeramente más calmada. Coloco las palmas de mis manos hacia arriba sobre la mesa, esperando que lo tomen como un signo de que no voy a estrangularlas con mis propias manos en medio de este restaurante público.

"Caroline, Bonnie" Empiezo suavemente, apretando cada una de sus manos. "Os quiero muchísimo, no tenéis ni idea de cuanto. Las dos me habéis cuidado siempre, y no puedo estar lo suficiente agradecida por eso. Me habéis visto pasar por mucho más de lo que jamás imaginamos que podría suceder, y jamás podré pagaros por eso, y quiero que las dos estéis siempre en mi vida. Sé que nosotras sabemos lo que significa ser amigas, que nosotras nos hemos apoyado las unas en las otras para superar toda esta mierda que ha sucedido en los últimos años, y no puedo agradeceros suficiente por ello. Necesito que sepáis eso…"

Ambas me sonríen a través de las lágrimas, tomando mis emotivas palabras como signo de que me han empezado a convencer, con lo que continúo, "Necesito que las dos me escuchéis. No habléis, sólo escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Stefan y yo – lo que nosotros tuvimos fue épico…"

Caroline asiente con seriedad, claramente encantada con el principio de mi discurso, y yo pongo un dedo sobre sus labios para que no me interrumpa. "Fue épico – y épico no es siempre bueno. Conocí a Stefan y me enamoré de él, rápido, inmediatamente. Estaba desesperada, sola, y tenía una necesidad tan fuerte de ser amada , y yo quería alguien, algo diferente"

"Stefan era todas esas cosas. Se lo dije a Damon la noche que tomé mi decisión, que si le hubiera conocido primero, habría sido diferente, pero yo había conocido primero a Stefan. Aunque claro ahí esta la cosa. Yo no conocí primero a Stefan – conocí a Damon primero, y él prácticamente me obligó a enamorarme de Stefan – "

"¿Qué?" Caroline me pregunta con la voz estrangulada, y yo dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante la imagen de total sorpresa que tiene.

"La noche que mis padres murieron, conocí a Damon" Ambas tienen los ojos muy abiertos y decido no detenerme aquí y contárselo todo. Hasta el final. "No tenéis ni idea – fue electrizante, mágica, me sentí atraída por él inmediatamente, y él por mi. Le quise instantáneamente, hablamos, flirteamos, y entonces mis padres aparecieron, y Damon me obligó a olvidarlo todo. Me obligó a encontrar un amor que me consumiera, me obligó a encontrar pasión, aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro, y yo lo quería, de una forma tan desesperada que cuando vi a Stefan, fue como si yo fuera atraída directamente a él, porque él era todas esas cosas que me habían obligado a buscar. Él fue la primera persona que era diferente. Era pasional, aventurero, e incluso un poco peligroso, y como si yo no pudiese evitarlo, me enamoré de él. Me enamoré de él antes de conocerlo. No tuve elección.

Caroline me mira como un pez fuera del agua, su boca se abre y se cierra, y Bonnie luce completamente aturdida por mi historia, y se siente tan bien sacar todos estos pensamientos de mi cerebro, y compartirlos con alguien más, para que dejen de estar embotellados dentro de mi. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, cuando pienso sobre eso, pienso que Damon, estúpidamente, me empujó a empezar una relación con su hermano. "Fue épico, por un tiempo, eso era todo lo que pensaba que quería, y entonces, de repente, ya no lo era"

"Pero…" Caroline susurra, y yo le miro expectante, esperando que me discuta, que me diga algo profundo, que me haga una insignificante pregunta, pero entonces se da la vuelta hacia Bonnie buscando algo de ayuda, pero Bonnie sólo se encoge de hombros, mirándome, esperando a que continúe.

"Cuando nosotros conocimos a Damon, cuando yo conocí a Damon, él era una fracción de si mismo, una fracción del hombre que es ahora. Enfadado, amargado, psicótico, centrado en todas las partes oscuras del vampirismo con las que él solía entretenerse – y a pesar de eso yo me sentía inexplicablemente atraída por él. ¡Todas lo estábamos!" Caroline empieza a protestar, y yo le doy una mirada penetrante que hace que se calle.

"Caroline, sí, te usó, fue horrible, imperdonable, asqueroso. ¡Él le rompió el cuello a mi hermano en un momento de rabia, por dios bendito! Lo sé, lo sé. Sé las cosas que hizo, sé las formas en las que os hirió a cada una de vosotras, las formas en la que me hirió, pero a pesar de todo esto yo me seguía sintiendo atraída por él. Soñaba con él, le quería a mi alrededor, quería consolarle, quería hacerle sentir mejor, quería pasar tiempo con él"

Vuelvo a respirar profundamente, calmando mis nervios. "Y enterré esos sentimientos. Los enterré tan profundamente para que no vieran la luz del día, a pesar de que él se estaba convirtiendo más y más, en el hombre que quería que fuese, que le rogué que fuese. Los enterré para que yo no pudiera traicionar el amor que compartía con su hermano"

"He pasado más de un año centrada en la relación, intentando ser leal, intentando repararla – que a penas me di cuenta de que me estaba pasando. Cuando Damon estaba muriéndose por el mordisco de hombre lobo, le besé, en su lecho de muerte. ¿Sabíais eso?" Ambas negaron con la cabeza en silencio.

"Estaba aterrorizada, absolutamente aterrorizada sobre el hecho de que iba a perderle, de que no podría vivir sin él, y eso no tenía sentido. Él no era mío, yo no era suya. ¡Se suponía que yo estaba con su hermano! Un beso, me dije a mi misma, un beso para mostrarle que a pesar de todo yo estaba luchando tan duro como podía, que había algo allí. No podía dejarle morir sin que supiera que tenía razón, que había algo entre nosotros, algo tan fuerte que yo no estaba segura de cómo iba a sobrevivir si él se iba" Tiemblo ligeramente, recuerdos de mi miedo y desesperación esa noche saliendo a la superficie. Nunca he hablado con nadie sobre como me sentí esa noche, ni siquiera con Damon.

Tomo otra bocanada de aire y sigo, "Cuando Katherine vino con la cura, diciéndonos que Stefan había intercambiado su vida por ella, ¿sabéis qué pensé? 'Gracias Dios' ¿Cuan terrible es eso? Estaba agradecida de que mi novio hubiera intercambiado su vida por la del hombre que estaba tumbado en la cama, el hombre al que había besado a sus espaldas, el hombre por el que se suponía que no debía sentir nada. El hombre que me dijo que me quería tanto que tenía que dejarme libre, que yo necesitaba estar con su hermano porque él no me merecía"

Capturo los ojos de Caroline con los míos, forzándole a ver la verdad de lo que estoy diciendo. "¿Quieres saber por qué luché tan duro por traer de vuelta a Stefan? Sí, Caroline, le quiero. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él ha sido una gran parte de mi vida, y le quiero, pero no luché para traerle de vuelta sólo porque le quería. Luché por traerle de vuelta, porque si no lo traía de vuelta, eventualmente iba a sucumbir ante Damon, admitir lo que sentía por él, y entonces estaría traicionando al hombre que había dado su vida por salvar a su hermano. Además técnicamente, yo estaba todavía en una relación con él. ¿En que clase de chica me convertiría eso?"

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer otra vez cuando pienso en mis emociones del último verano. "Soy horrible, despreciable, terrible, y me permití enamorarme más y más de Damon cada día que Stefan estuvo fuera de aquí, intentando liberarse de Klaus. La culpa me acechaba constantemente. Cada día. Hasta que finalmente, le dejamos ir, Damon y yo, dejamos que Stefan se fuera, y por un breve minuto, pensé que nosotros íbamos a estar bien. Que Damon y yo podríamos pasar página, sin la culpa de mi relación rondando en nuestras cabezas, sin el amor que el siente por su hermano rondando en nuestras cabezas"

"Nos besamos, y fue precioso, y perfecto, y me sentí como si finalmente me hubiera liberado de los restos de la relación que Stefan y yo tuvimos, y entonces de repente, Stefan volvió" Sacudo mi cabeza en incredulidad, todavía de alguna manera incapaz de procesar el hecho de que en el momento en que le dejé ir, fue el momento en el que él decidió volver a mi.

"Stefan volvió, era normal, no era el destripador, y así fue como todo por lo que había luchado tanto para que sucediera, sucedió." Miro a Bonnie, y ella está llorando, y entonces me aprieta fuerte la mano, y yo le dejo. Está empezando a entenderlo, ella me vio después de ese beso con Damon este verano, sabe que no estoy mintiendo, estoy agradecida de que esté aquí, de que esté escuchando, de que lo esté intentando.

"¿Sabes lo que es sentirse así?" Pregunto, mi pregunta dirigida a Caroline., "Tener que luchar y luchar y luchar por alguien, y entonces cuando tú lo tienes de vuelta, darte cuenta que tus sentimientos no son todo lo que tú querías que fueran, como tú recuerdas que ellos eran, y que mientras les permitiste irse, también permitiste que todos los sentimientos enterrados y los pensamientos hacia esa otra persona cobrasen vida?"

"¿Sabes que ese momento es como cuando te das cuenta que tú todavía los quieres, pero no cercanamente de la manera en que solías hacerlo, y que podría ser que nunca fuera lo mismo otra vez? Que te has permitido sentir cosas por alguien más, y que haciendo esto estás traicionando a la persona que te rescató, que te trajo de vuelta a la vida para sentir estas cosas en primer lugar? Hay cosas que son tan poderosas que no sabes como hacerlas a un lado. ¿Lo sabes?" Busco la mirada de Caroline hasta que ella sacude su cabeza en respuesta a mi pregunta.

"Ahí es donde yo estaba, Caroline, la noche en la carretera, eligiendo entre Damon y Stefan" De repente estoy llorando otra vez, reviviendo esa terrible noche, y los brazos de Bonnie me rodean mientras Caroline todavía me mira completamente en shock, lágrimas derramándose por su cara.

"Le rompí el corazón a Damon esa noche, eligiendo a Stefan, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que intentar que las cosas se solucionaran con Stefan, dejarle saber que yo estaba agradecida de que hubiera luchado por mi, tenía que dejarle saber que iba a darle otra oportunidad. ¿Crees que Stefan no sabía? Él ha sabido, durante más de un año, que esto estaba viniendo, que todos nosotros estuvimos luchando con todo lo que teníamos para que no sucediese. Yo no quería – no quiero herir a ninguno de ellos, pero Stefan lo sabía"

"Él nos envió a ese estúpido viaje a Denver para intentar averiguar que estaba pasando entre nosotros dos, ¿y quieres saber que es lo que pasó?" Pregunto, permitiendo a mi mente rememorar el recuerdo de mi espalda contra ese pilar, el cuerpo de Damon apretado tentadoramente contra el mío. "Fue como una explosión, me sentí en llamas, total y absolutamente consumida por Damon. No pude resistirme, me sentía tan atraída por él, la necesidad de estar con él era tan abrumadora. Si Jeremy no nos hubiera interrumpido, esta conversación no estaría teniendo lugar porque me habría acostado con él allí mismo"

Aclaro mi voz y continuo, "No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió entre Damon y yo la pasada noche. Ni siquiera por un segundo. No siento culpa por eso – ni porque esto haya sucedido justo un día después de que finalmente Stefan y yo rompiéramos. En el fondo él y yo sabemos que nosotros sólo estábamos posponiendo lo inevitable, y que la teoría del "engendramiento" es la forma que tiene Stefan para intentar estar bien con nuestra ruptura, para intentar entender como podría estar con su hermano. Yo trataré con Stefan – nosotros trataremos con Stefan"

"Necesito que las dos lo entendáis, no cambié mi opinión acerca de la decisión que tomé hace tres semanas. La decisión que tomé estaba equivocada, la hice pensando que ambos iban a morir en pocas horas. Elegí la opción segura, la opción que me hizo sentir mejor con la culpa, con mi traición física y emocional hacia Stefan. Tomé la decisión que le permitiría ver que yo estaba dispuesta a devolverle todo lo que había hecho por mi"

Estamos en silencio por un minuto. Bonnie y Caroline están procesando, y no puedo creer que haya permitido que toda esta verborrea saliera de mi boca. Se siente bien. Se siente bien compartir con mis amigas como Damon ha cambiado mi vida, y es el pensamiento de Damon el que me ayuda a acabar de decir lo que tengo que decir.

"Todo es diferente ahora. Todo, y esté o no esté engendrada, yo he tenido sentimientos por Damon Salvatore desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que me convertí, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en él, quién es, que siente, cuanto deseo estar con él, cuando escucharé su voz otra vez, que segura me siento con él, cuanto deseo estar entre sus brazos y nunca dejarle ir. Puedes pensar que eso significa que estoy engendrada de él, y joder, igual lo estoy, ¿pero a quién diablos le importa? Todo lo que sé es esto – yo estaba desesperadamente enamorada de Damon Salvatore antes de convertirme, y ahora estoy aún más perdidamente enamorada de él"

Dejo escapar un enorme suspiro, sintiéndome ligera y libre, siento como si me acabara de quitar de los hombros todo el peso del mundo. Cojo mi cartera, y riéndome ligeramente ante las caras de aturdimiento de mis dos mejores amigas, salgo del Grille.

**Melancolía**

La primera cosa que veo cuando salgo, es a Damon, enfrente de la puerta del Grille, y Dios, él es una vista espectacular para estos ojos doloridos e hinchados. Me detengo para disfrutar de él, de cada pulgada desgarradoramente pecaminosa. Su Camaro está aparcado a sólo unos metros de mi, él está parado justo delante, vestido de los pies a la cabeza de negro como es típico en él (¿podría ser más atractivo?) Y su boca está abierta en sorpresa, las cejas un poco fruncidas. Me está mirando de una manera que no sé decir si él está feliz, triste, eufórico o furioso. Quiero lanzarme a sus brazos, juntar mi boca con la suya, y nunca dejarle ir.

Sólo es después de que Stefan camine literalmente hasta ponerse delante de Damon, rompiendo nuestro contacto visual, que me doy cuenta de que él está allí, y un solo vistazo a su cara me dice todo lo que necesito saber. Los dos hombres de mi vida pueden o no haber escuchado todo lo que tenía que decir en el Grille - tenía mucho que decir allí, y me llevó un poco de tiempo - pero ellos estaban seguro para la parte que importaba, y sus oídos vampíricos han escuchado cada recriminación, cada explicación, cada confesión de amor.

Stefan me mira completa y absolutamente roto. Devastado. Perdido. ¿Puedo culparle? La chica de la que estaba enamorado, la chica que le juró que estaría con él para siempre, yo, acaba de admitir que ama a su hermano, que ella irrevocablemente ha pasado página. No hay vuelta atrás. La relación entre nosotros tres, nunca jamás volverá a ser la misma. Mi corazón se encoge dolorosamente por él, deseando que hubiera alguna forma de quitarle su dolor, aunque sé que realmente no la hay. Yo soy parte de ese dolor, por lo que no puedo ser parte de la solución.

Mis ojos vuelan de vuelta hacia Damon, y él está mirándome con una estudiada expresión en blanco ahora mismo. Reconozco esa cara, la cara que pone cuando está tratando de no dejarse a si mismo parecer decepcionado. Me avergüenzo cuando me doy cuenta de que no va a entender lo que le voy a pedir, pero necesito que confíe en lo que yo le dije esta mañana, porque sigue siendo cierto - Estaré con él esta noche. Camino directo hacia Stefan, que todavía sigue en shock, la expresión de su cara me deja claro que no tiene ni idea de que hacer ahora mismo. "Damon, creo que Stefan y yo necesitamos dar un paseo, ¿vale?"

Ambos parecen confundidos, sorprendidos, por las palabras que acabo de soltar, y Damon me mira más que un poco herido, lo que hace que por un momento piense en cambiar mis planes, pero sé que necesito hacer esto. Él estrecha sus ojos mientras yo camino hacia su hermano, que todavía está parado como si fuera una estatua, obviamente inseguro sobre que hacer. Sonrío a Damon, tratando de convencerle de lo que siento - no voy a cambiar de opinión, no voy a volver con

Stefan, él no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse. No sé si recibe el mensaje visual, pero se apoya sobre su coche y cruza los brazos mientras yo me giro hacia Stefan, indicándole que me siga. Damon no nos sigue, sólo se queda ahí mirándonos mientras nos alejamos.

Nosotros caminamos en completo silencio, alejándonos del Grille, alejándonos del centro del pueblo - alejándonos de Damon. No tengo ni idea de hacia dónde me dirijo, pero tan pronto como llegamos al cementerio me doy cuenta de que esa ha sido mi intención desde el principio. Este es el sitio dónde dejo que las cosas descansen. El sitio dónde entierro las cosas que forman parte de mi pasado. Dónde cierro los diferentes capítulos de mi vida. Darme cuenta de ello me hace sentir melancólica, triste, como si quisiera llorar otra vez, pero siento que ya no me quedan lágrimas que derramar.

Stefan me ha seguido diligentemente, no ha emitido ni un sonido en todo el tiempo, pero puedo sentir que se tensa, pensativo, detrás de mí, y cuando me detengo enfrente de las tumbas de mis padres y me giro para encararle, él permanece ahí, todavía en silencio, una mirada glacial en su cara.

Yo me siento en el suelo enfrente de la tumba de mi madre y respiro profundamente, tratando de reunir el valor para decir algo - aunque no tengo ni idea de como hacer que las cosas sean mejor entre nosotros - si es que eso se puede.

"Lo siento" Le miro, mis ojos brillantes con lágrimas (todavía me deben quedan unas pocas más), y sólo le miro, insegura de que más decir.

Puedo ver como empieza a quebrase, es como si pudiera literalmente verle empezar a caer, y su respiración se queda atrapada en su garganta cuando se da cuenta de lo que he dicho. Está en silencio un momento más antes de hablar, "¿Por qué lo sientes?"

Río sin alegría, pensando sobre la larga lista de mis pecados. "Lo siento por todo, Stefan"

Extiendo mi mano hacia él, y después de vacilar por un momento, él la coge. Le arrastro conmigo al suelo, enfrente de mí y nos sentamos para mirarnos cara a cara, rodillas con rodillas, la tumba de mis padres observándonos. Apenas soy capaz de aguantar su mirada, y él me esta viendo con una mezcla de curiosidad, disgusto y pesar. Esto hace que mi corazón se rompa un poco más por él, a pesar de que pensaba que eso era imposible.

"Siento haberte herido de esta forma, Stefan" Empiezo, mi voz rompiéndose otra vez, "Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ser la persona que tú querías que fuera - que necesitabas que fuera. Siento haberte traicionado, permitiéndome enamorarme de alguien más, permitiéndome enamorarme de tu hermano mientras estaba todavía contigo. No te mereces lo que te hice, Stefan, y lo siento. Esto no cambia nada, pero de verdad lo siento tanto..."

Veo una lágrima caer y golpear la parte de arriba de sus apretadas manos - gracias a mi visión vampírica, lo veo con perfecta claridad, y es como si un cuchillo me atravesase el pecho. Toda la culpa que no he sentido esta mañana mientras estaba abrazada a Damon, me golpea ahora mismo. Pienso otra vez en como le he herido cuando veo la miseria en sus ojos.

"Elena", empieza, su voz temblando un poco, "esta mañana no era mi intención enfadarte, es sólo que pienso que deberías escuchar lo que tengo que decir... "

Me recoloco en el suelo, alarmada por el hecho de que sé que va a sacar otra vez la teoría del "engendramiento". No quiero escucharla, no quiero saber de ella, no quiero volver a oír hablar de su existencia. Como le dije a Caroline y Bonnie antes, engendrada o no, yo tenía sentimientos por Damon mucho tiempo antes de convertirme en lo que soy hoy.

Stefan parece que toma mi silencio como un consentimiento, porque empieza su explicación, "Elena, te quiero, y he hecho cosas imperdonables, prácticamente te empujé directa a los brazos de Damon, pero quiero que recuerdes esto, a pesar de toda la mierda por la que estamos pasando ahora mismo, te quiero y te querré siempre. Nunca dejaré de luchar por ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Le miro, completamente insegura de como responder a su declaración. No siento nada, excepto ansiedad. Nada de lo que debería sentir cuando el hombre del que he estado enamorada, y por el que luché tan desesperadamente por traer de vuelta, está confesando su eterno amor por mí. Y eso no me hace sentir nada, excepto tristeza, dolor, miseria... por él.

Él todavía está esperando que le responda, y cuando está claro que no voy a hacerlo, traga saliva y continúa. "Has sido diferente. No estoy seguro de como describirlo, pero tú has sido definitivamente diferente desde que te convertiste, y creo que ese súbito interés por Damon es un efecto de..."

Empiezo a protestar, pero él sigue con el hilo de sus pensamientos, "Cuando te convertiste, Damon nos dijo que tú deberías beber sangre fresca directamente de la vena, y voila - sólo puedes beber directamente de la vena. Cuando Damon te pidió que mataras a Connor - voila, mataste a Connor. Cuando tú estás disgustada con algo - alimentarte, tu hermano, nuestro problema de turno - Damon te dice que no te preocupes, que él lo tiene bajo control, y voila - tú le escuchas. Estás conectada a él de una forma que no puedo explicar, y pienso que se está aprovechando de ti, que si no tienes cuidado podrías hacer algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir..."

Él parece absolutamente devastado en el momento en que libera sus pensamientos, e instintivamente le cojo una de sus manos, mi compasión dejando salir lo mejor de mí. No quiero nada más que apartar de él todo su dolor, hacerle olvidar que me conoció - que demonios, que conoció a cualquiera de las réplicas Petrova. Si sólo fuera posible - ¿podría obligarle Klaus? No, desecho ese pensamiento instantáneamente. Stefan cubre mi mano con su otra mano, y me la aprieta con la desesperación que habla de un hombre que es apenas capaz de mantener algo, intentándolo tan duramente. Ambos estamos en silencio mientras pienso en lo que acaba de decirme, mientras proceso las razones por las que él piensa que yo estoy engendrada por Damon.

¿Tienen sentido? ¿Él tiene un punto? Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, y por mucho que quiera jugar a que esa necia teoría la está usando sólo para cubrir el dolor de saber que estoy enamorada de su hermano, no puedo. Puedo ver algo de verdad en lo que está diciendo, realmente puedo.

¿Importa? Pienso. ¿Realmente importa? Pienso en todas las cosas que les dije a Bonnie y a Caroline cuando estábamos sentadas en esa mesa del Grille. Todas las razones por las que mi relación con Stefan está acabada, todas las razones por las Damon y yo estamos bien juntos. Sé que todos los sentimientos que tengo por él no son aleatorios, repentinos o fuera de lugar.

¿Qué pasa si estoy engendrada por él? ¿No puede ser esta la forma que tiene la eternidad de asegurarse de que soy feliz, de que estoy insoportable y maravillosamente enamorada por el resto de mi vida? Sé que lo que siento es real. Puedo sentirlo en cada poro de mi piel, en cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Yo lo sé pero, ¿y Stefan? Obviamente no, ¿Y Damon? Mi corazón se hunde cuando se da cuenta de que probablemente él no lo sepa. Nuestra trayectoria le dice que la posibilidad de que yo le elija es altamente improbable, y lo quiera admitir o no, sé que probablemente estará sentado en algún sitio ahora mismo con un botella carísima de bourbon, intentando lidiar con los sentimientos de incertidumbre y de inevitable rechazo que piensa que tiene delante. Estará preparándose para vernos a Stefan y a mi entrar en el comedor declarando el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Mi corazón se rompe por Damon - más de lo que lo hace por el vampiro enfrente mío, el vampiro que está intentando desesperadamente que entienda que estoy cometiendo un error terrible, que lo que creo que siento es sólo una ilusión, un truco, que estoy abandonando nuestro épico amor por algo que no es ni siquiera real.

Sin pensarlo, dejo que mi mano trace la línea de su mandíbula, y él se apoya sobre mi toque, sus ojos cerrándose por el íntimo contacto, y yo quito mis manos de él súbitamente. Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que decírselo - realmente tengo que hacerlo. Decirle como me siento, exactamente que es lo que estoy pensando, sin importar si le duele o no. No puedo engañarle más, ya no.

"Me acosté con Damon" Las palabras salen con dureza. Con más dureza de la que tenía intención. Había intentado decírselo con delicadeza.

Los ojos de Stefan se abren de golpe en un instante y miran como si él estuviera esperando ver que le estoy mintiendo, que lo que le estoy diciendo es alguna clase de enorme malentendido, que es alguna clase de chiste, aunque ambos sabemos que no lo es. Él estuvo parado delante de la puerta de la habitación de Damon esta mañana, sé que él sabía que yo estaba allí. Sé que podía olerme en Damon en el momento en que Damon bajó a hablar con él esta mañana. No puedes tener sexo durante doce horas seguidas y no dejar algún tipo de evidencia que un vampiro puede encontrar. Me apuesto lo que sea que Damon apestaba a mi.

"Lo siento Stefan, de verdad que lo hago, pero no es como si no supiéramos que esto iba a pasar"

Susurro, mis ojos evitando los suyos, mientras mis dedos arrancan un trozo de hierba al lado mío. Puedo sentir que él asiente ligeramente, y entonces vuelvo a mirarle, viendo su resignada aceptación en la cara.

"Lo sé Elena", murmura, sus manos paseándose por su pelo. "Escuché todo lo que les dijiste a Bonnie y Caroline esta mañana. Sé que sabíamos que podía pasar, se que era básicamente inevitable - es sólo que no es sencillo ver..."

Asiento en entendimiento, en simpatía, en pena. "Stefan, te quise, realmente lo hice. No quiero que jamás pienses que no lo hice" Sujeto sus manos apretadamente entre las mías. "Tú eres una persona increíblemente importante en mi vida, y me gustaría no haberte tenido que herir de la manera en la que lo estoy haciendo ahora – solamente no sé como ser la persona que tú necesitas que sea y no herirte..."

Él asiente imperceptiblemente, pero lo noto, puedo ver el aire brillando con sus movimientos. Ese es el problema de esta agudizada visión - puedo ver todo, cada movimiento, cada estremecimiento, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, cada dolorosa respiración.

"Te quise, y aunque todavía te quiero, no he estado enamorada de ti durante un tiempo, Stefan" Lo admito, y sorprendentemente, dada mi trayectoria de hoy, consigo aguantar las lágrimas.

"Estás enamorada de Damon", dice simplemente, sin preámbulos, aunque sé que necesita de toda su fuerza para decir estas palabras.

Estoy de acuerdo con él, no puedo negarlo. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé - es un hecho. Sólo sonrío, una pequeña sonrisa, dejo un beso en su frente suavemente, me levanto y me voy.

**Silencio**

Me siento cerca de la cascada, totalmente paralizada, totalmente en silencio, totalmente sola, y disfruto de la simplicidad de estar allí - de no hablar, de no explicar, de no herir a nadie más con mis acciones. He estado aquí durante cuatro horas, sólo mirando al agua, viéndola caer por la cascada y golpear la roca para acabar en esa piscina helada. La piscina me recuerda los ojos de Damon, turbulentos, serenos, hermosos.

Pienso sobre todas las conversaciones que he tenido hoy, la información que he tenido que compartir hoy, las cosas que he dicho a la gente hoy, y se me ocurre que hay una cosa que no he dicho todavía y que necesita desesperadamente ser dicha. Me levanto con gracia y me dirijo a la casa de huéspedes tan rápido como puedo.

**Dicha**

Cuando alcanzo la puerta principal, la escena es tan similar a la de la pasada noche que casi parece un deja vu. Stefan y Damon están allí, Stefan claramente acaba de bajar por las escaleras, pero esta vez tiene una gran bolsa, y cuando me mira no puede fijar sus ojos en los míos.

"Voy... voy a irme a casa de Caroline por un tiempo", musita y pasa a través de nosotros, sus ojos todavía evitando los míos, rápidamente haciendo su camino hacia el coche.

Damon y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, y de repente estoy nerviosa, tímida, completamente insegura de como decir lo que he venido a decir.

Él me está mirando con la misma expresión cautelosa que con la que me miró esta mañana, y esa indiferencia me golpea. Yo he provocado eso. Yo he provocado esa duda, esa incertidumbre en él. ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo? ¿Cómo dejarle saber que él no es un error? ¿Cómo explicarle que él no es algo que esté intentando esconder debajo de la alfombra?

Reúno valor, y antes de que pueda empezar a hablar, cierro la puerta y le empujo contra el muro, mis labios se aprietan contra los suyos en un beso ardiente. Le escucho gemir involuntariamente contra mi boca, y yo aprovecho el momento para meter mi lengua. Casi me fallan las piernas cuando él agarra mi pelo, poniéndome justo en el ángulo en el que él quiere besarme, justo de la manera que hace que me derrita por dentro. Quiero llorar de alegría por la sensación de tenerlo pegado a mí otra vez, me aprieto más a él mientras él desliza una rodilla entre mis piernas.

Él se separa, yo empiezo a protestar hasta que siento que se mueve, y de repente estamos en el comedor. Me aprieta contra el sofá en el que estábamos sentados la otra noche, dónde estábamos hablando antes de que empezáramos a bailar. Ataca mi cuello con sus labios, en ese lugar que él sabe que me vuelve loca y me enciende, y puedo sentir sus colmillos arañando justo ahí, causando que la humedad se instale entre mis piernas. Puedo sentir que está a punto de perder el control, que se ha estado volviendo loco todo el día mientras yo estaba fuera, sin saber lo que eso significaba. ¿Es esto una línea caliente? ¿Es esto real?

Siento la yema de su dedo acariciar el borde de la camisa que estoy llevando, y antes de darme cuenta, escucho un sonido de desgarro, y todo - blusa y sujetador - están en el suelo y yo estoy completamente expuesta ante él. Dejo salir un intenso gemido cuando él lame y chupa mis recién expuestos pechos. Y cuando sitúa sus labios alrededor de un pezón erecto, casi me corro con la sensación.

"Joder, Damon... "Gimo, restregándome contra él, sintiendo su camiseta contra mi piel, y lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que es completamente inaceptable que él esté todavía completamente vestido. Alcanzo el borde de su camiseta, pero me sorprende cuando se le escapa un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta, y me quita las manos. Estoy sorprendida y realmente encendida por el sonido que ha hecho, ugh, podría vivir para siempre sólo escuchando eso.

Se levanta del sofá, y rápidamente se quita su camiseta, mostrándome sus perfectamente musculadas abdominales y su pecho. Yo trago fuerte, la sólo visión manda descargas eléctricas directas a mi entrepierna. Este hombre es la perfección. Completa y absoluta perfección. Rápidamente me levanto y me pego a él, mis manos sujetando sus antebrazos, y mis labios atacando su pecho, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo todo lo puedo.

Él coge una desesperada bocanada de aire y me sujeta de mis codos para ponerme de pie enfrente de él, miro hacia arriba, y entonces él me abraza, nuestros pechos tocándose, nuestros dientes chocando por el violento encuentro.

Puedo sentir su desesperación por tenerme, por ser él único al que elija. La noche pasada, él estaba tan atrapado en el momento que no podía creer que yo estaba eligiéndole. Esta noche, es una realidad que él me ha tenido, más de una vez, y no está preparado para dejarme ir. Él necesita reclamarme como suya, marcarme, y yo estoy más que dispuesta a dejar que eso suceda.

Lo aparto por un momento para poder respirar (mi cuerpo no se acostumbra al hecho de que no lo necesito), y sujeto su cara entre mis manos. Él se detiene, mirándome parada entre el sofá y él, y dejo que mis venas se extiendan por mi rostro, incapaz de mantenerlas por más tiempo.

"Tómame, Damon" Le digo con voz necesitada que a penas puedo reconocer con mía. "Soy tuya. Hazme tuya..."

"Joder, Elena ..." gime, y me aprieta contra él, mi todavía vestida entrepierna muriendo de ganas de contactar con la suya. Puedo sentirle duro, palpitante, desesperado contra mí - y estoy casi segura de que el puede sentir que estoy húmeda, empapada, caliente contra él. Le rodeo con mis piernas y ataco su cuello con mis dientes, pellizcando, arañando, mordiendo - mis colmillos descendiendo en el momento en él nos lleva escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Él me baja hasta que mi espalda está apoyada sobre su cama, y entonces me quita los pantalones de golpe, seguidos rápidamente por mis bragas. Veo sus ojos neblinosos cuando él se las acerca a la nariz e inhala profundamente, sus propios colmillos apareciendo y las venas extendiéndose por su cara cuando él se deja llevar por el intoxicante aroma. Creo que mis ojos se van a salir de sus órbitas ante esta vista sexy, y oigo mi excitada voz gimiendo, "Joder Damon, no sabes lo que me haces..."

Él sonríe maliciosamente, suelta mis bragas, y me abre las piernas con rudeza, su boca descendiendo inmediatamente sobre mi empapada y húmeda entrepierna. Grito de placer cuando siento su lengua golpearme y entonces siento que chupa mi clítoris, y siento olas de placer cuando me aparta los labios y comienza a hacer círculos a su alrededor una y otra vez, alternando sus métodos, usando sus dientes con delicadeza para arañar mi sensible punto. Me desplomo sobre la cama, las sensaciones son demasiado - son mucho más fuertes que cuando tenía sexo siendo humana (¿es por Damon? ¿es porque soy un vampiro? ¿por ambas?) Por lo que parece ser la millonésima vez hoy estoy a punto de llorar cuando siento dos de sus largos, perfectos, inmaculados dedos introducirse dentro de mi, llenándome, estoy tan, tan jodidamente cerca, y en unos segundos, puedo sentir mi orgasmo creciendo y creciendo, y entonces...

"Oh, joder Damon" Grito, incapaz de contener la exclamación, estoy superada por la gloriosa sensación de ingravidez que viene con el orgasmo - estoy apretando y soltando y vuelo, ahora mismo veo estrellas detrás de mis ojos mientras el continúa delicadamente lamiéndome con su lengua mientras sigo inmersa en el orgasmo. Él saca sus dedos de mí, y escucho mi protesta ante la sensación de pérdida, relajo mi espalda en la cama, sintiéndome completamente ida después de mi orgasmo.

"Elena", su voz es profunda, oscura, llena de lujuria, excitada, y a pesar del hecho de que acabo de correrme, puedo sentir como se enciende el fuego otra vez, debajo de mi ombligo. Abro mis ojos y veo que él todavía está allí, desnudo, glorioso, como un dios. Él es la absoluta perfección. ¿Cómo dejó Dios que un ángel como él cayera desde el cielo? ¿Cómo puede ser que esta criatura perfecta sea para mí? ¿Cómo dejarle saber lo absolutamente perfecto que es?

Me siento para alcanzar sus labios, necesitando probarle otra vez, necesitando probarme a mi misma en él. Divertida cuando pienso en que saborearme en los labios de Stefan me parecía sucio, y saborearme en la boca de Damon es adictivo, maravilloso - no puedo tener suficiente de ello - el sabor de Damon mezclado con la evidencia de mi propio placer.

Él gatea para colocarse encima de mí, y yo me vuelvo a tumbar, arrastrándole conmigo, sintiendo su peso descansando completamente sobre mi, su erección apretada contra mi estómago. Encajamos perfectamente, como si fuéramos las piezas de un puzzle hechos el uno para el otro, le rodeo con mis piernas mientras nos seguimos devorando, manteniéndole apretado contra mi, justo dónde quiero que esté.

Él se aleja un momento, y gimoteo ante la pérdida de sus labios contra los míos, pero rápidamente me distraigo al darme cuenta de lo inmensamente erótica que es la imagen de su polla resbalando por mis brillantes labios inferiores. No puedo creer que esté mirando, no puedo creer que esté observando como se mueve para delante y para detrás, increíbles sensaciones nos recorren. Él está observándome mientras no puedo apartar la vista de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose juntos, y sé que él está excitado por mi excitación, por mi atención, por mi intensa fascinación por vernos unidos. Él se sujeta a si mismo (oh dios, es tan caliente) y veo como se introduce en mi lentamente, dejo de respirar, la sensación de ser llenada completamente, deteniendo cualquier pensamiento racional.

Damon está temblando y su gemido me dice todo lo que necesito saber acerca de cómo él se está sintiendo. Se retira suavemente, y entonces se vuelve a introducir, sorprendiéndome con la fuerza en que lo hace. Grito de felicidad por el contacto, y dejo que mis caderas se encuentren con sus embestidas, rápidamente los dos nos abandonamos a un ritmo demencial, uno que no habría podido soportar cuando era humana.

Estoy perdida, completa y absolutamente perdida en la sensación de Damon embistiéndome una y otra vez ¿Paraíso? ¿Utopía? Así es como me siento, así es como es la conexión que tenemos. Él nos da la vuelta, y de repente yo estoy encima. Tengo el control y esta posición hace que se hunda más profundamente en mí, mi clítoris rozándose contre el hueso de su cadera de una forma, que me hace suspirar en lo que sólo puedo describir como éxtasis. Me muevo arriba y abajo, sintiendo cada embestida de forma intensa, y puedo sentir que estoy más y más cerca de otra liberación, y cuando él pone una de sus manos en mi pecho acariciándolo con rudeza, y con el pulgar de su otra mano acaricia mi sensible clítoris , estoy más que perdida.

Me agacho para ponerme pegada a él, estamos en la misma posición en que estábamos esta mañana, sólo que esta vez, estoy felizmente empalada en él. Él sujeta mi cara entre sus manos, y yo le miro a los ojos, viendo la profundidad de su excitación, de su lujuria, pero sobretodo de su amor, brillando hacia mí.

Dios, amo a este hombre. Estoy total, absoluta, y perdidamente enamorada de él. Aparto el pelo de mi cuello y lo expongo, como signo de sumisión, de ofrecimiento. Yo he probado su sangre, fue 'personal', fue precioso, y ahora ha llegado el momento de que el tenga la mía. Quiero sellar este vínculo, quiero que sepa que el puede tomar cualquier parte de mi que quiera.

Sus ojos se abren cuando ve mi piel, pero tengo que poner una mano detrás de su cabeza y atraerle hacia mi cuello, para ver como sus venas vuelven a aparecer y palpitan de excitación. Nuestras caderas se mueven más lentamente cuando él presiona sus labios contra mi cuello, suavemente, húmedamente, escondiendo sus afilados colmillos, para un momento más tarde sentirlos, un ligero dolor cuando se hunden en mi piel, y entonces...

Joder... esto no puede ser real. Cuando el primer trago de mi sangre fluye en su boca, convulsiono a su alrededor, las estrellas de mi primer orgasmo regresan detrás de mis ojos, siento como la euforia del segundo orgasmo de la noche me golpea con la fuerza de una tonelada de ladrillos.

"Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío, joder, Damon" Gimo no muy suavemente, incapaz de controlar el flujo de palabras que salen de mi boca. Sólo reaccionando al placer, y con el segundo trago de sangre, las sensaciones se intensifican todavía más, dejándome completamente perdida. "Joder, oh dios mío, oh dios mío. Es tan jodidamente bueno, Damon"

Él me embiste a la vez que vuelve a dar otro trago de mi sangre - una, dos, tres veces más, y entonces siento que se libera dentro de mi, apartando su cabeza de mi cuello, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados apretadamente, su orgasmo capturándolo. "Oh dios mío, Elena, te quiero tanto, no tienes ni idea... "

Colapsamos en la cama un momento después, todavía conectados, todavía envueltos el uno en el otro, y puedo ver su cara sobre las sábanas negras al lado mío. Nunca le he visto tan... contento. Ha retirado sus colmillos, las venas casi han desaparecido, hay restos de sangre (mi sangre) en su barbilla y él luce etéreo. Él es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Acaricio su mejilla con mi mano, en un toque ligero, delicado, amoroso. "Damon, necesito decirte una cosa..."

Casi puedo ver la oscuridad amenazando con tragárselo, así que no me ando con rodeos para que no tenga la oportunidad de huir. "Te quiero Damon..."

Veo la oscuridad detenerse en sus ojos, la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo sencillamente se detiene, y se lo digo otra vez "Te quiero Damon, te quiero tanto, y siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en decirlo, en verlo, pero lo hago. Te quiero más de lo que pensaba que se podía querer, y quiero estar aquí contigo para siempre"

Él parece dividido entre la euforia y la devastación y no puedo decir porque hasta que él habla,"Pero, el vínculo..."

"Que le jodan al vínculo, Damon" Exclamo con seriedad, desesperada por que me crea. "¿Escuchaste algo de lo que le dije a Bonnie y Caroline? ¿En el Grille?" Él asiente. "Es totalmente cierto, Damon, cada palabra que dije. He estado enamorada de ti durante mucho tiempo, y vampiro o no vampiro, cura o no cura, vínculo o no vínculo, te quería antes de que me convirtiese, y con más seguridad te quiero ahora"

Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Mi malísimo, precioso, sicótico, loco, increíble vampiro tiene lágrimas en sus ojos después de mi confesión, pero la sonrisa en su cara es la más grande que nunca he visto, lo que hace mi corazón henchirse. "Cuando te dejé marchar esta mañana no estaba seguro de si volverías", su voz se engancha mientras trata de deshacer el nudo que tiene en su garganta.

"Te prometí que volvería, ¿recuerdas?" Le recuerdo y me aprieto contra él, mientras sus brazos me rodean con firmeza, protegiéndome, acunándome, amándome. "Te quiero Damon, y no hay ningún otro lugar en el mundo dónde me gustaría estar..."

Miro hacia su cara, y sé que lo que le estoy diciendo es absolutamente verdad. Todo lo que ha ocurrido durante el año pasado me ha traído hasta aquí, que es justo dónde se suponía que tenía que estar. Entonces me doy cuenta de que este es el principio de mi 'para siempre', y de que sólo hay una emoción que me abruma...

La dicha.


End file.
